


And Always Have A Plan B

by Vae



Series: kink bingo fills [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Slash, on a plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/Vae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not joining the Mile High Club if you don't come</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Always Have A Plan B

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sorchasilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorchasilver/gifts).



The first time Adam thinks about it - really thinks about it, not just lets it cross his mind as one of those random thoughts he can't control when he's jerking off - is when they're all on the plane back from England. Tommy doesn't like flying, that's no kind of secret, and Adam's been trying to think of ways to get Tommy to think about pretty much anything except being on the plane. The in-flight selection of movies is pretty cool, but nothing in the selection is going to be hard-core enough horror to actually get Tommy engaged enough to forget he's flying, and Tommy's already bitched about the remake of True Grit. Twice.

Still, when Tommy climbs out over Isaac to head towards the tiny bathrooms, Sasha's the one who solves it for him. "And don't jerk off in there!" she yells after Tommy, loud enough for the whole cabin to hear. "It's not joining the Mile High Club if you do it on your own!"

Adam could have predicted the way that Tommy pauses long enough to flip Sasha off, and the way she laughs and purses her lips to blow a kiss in his direction. He could have predicted the way Tommy's scowl melts into a smile and a duck of his head, hair sliding over his eyes. He could even have predicted the blush that stains Tommy's cheeks.

He really couldn't have predicted the way Tommy pauses, glancing back at him for just long enough to be unmissable, short enough that anyone not looking for it could have missed it. He couldn't have predicted it, but he's using it, a brief shake of his head to confirm Sasha's words. No jerking off.

Tommy's teeth slide over his lower lip, and his chin dips just far enough to be the nod that Adam's looking for before he heads off down the aisle.

New plan. New distraction.

Adam's got one of the window seats, on the basis that he bitches more than anyone can bear if he doesn't, even if there's more legroom in the aisle seats. Next to him, Brooke's dozing with headphones in and the airline-supplied sleep mask pulled firmly over her eyes, elastic strap lost in her hair. It's almost a shame to wake her, but he can, because it's Brooke and he's known her long enough to ask a favor and for her not to assume he's just pulling a diva act. He nudges his elbow into her ribs, other hand raised in time to catch the the fist she swings at anyone trying to wake her up ever. "Hey. Hey, it's me."

Slowly, she lowers her fist, pulls one earbud out, and pushes the sleep mask up to glare at him through slitted eyes. "And you're interrupting my beauty sleep for why?"

"I need you to switch seats with Tommy." Even if the whole theory of putting Tommy in the center between Isaac and Monte was to make him forget about being on a plane. That hasn't worked, so it's time for plan B.

Brooke sighs, reaching down to scoop up her shoes and bag. "You owe me. Both of you."

"Dance class," he promises, and kisses her cheek. "Love you."

Brooke wrinkles her nose at him, gets up, and kicks Isaac until he hands Tommy's stuff over and lets her past.

By the time Tommy gets back, Adam's moved himself into Brooke’s seat, and slides out to stand up before Tommy's got time to get confused. "Come sit with me, baby."

Tommy blinks up at him, one hand raised in an aborted gesture towards his old seat.

"You don't wanna wake Brooke again," Adam says with a grin. "Trust me. C'mon. You can have the window seat."

"Adam..." Tommy balks, wary. "We said..."

Yeah, they said, but it's not like the whole band and dancers don't know there's more going on offstage than there is on, and Adam's had enough of leaving his boy uncomfortable _and_ out of reach. "You don't have to look out of the window," he promises, and drops his voice a couple of tones, firmer. "C'mon, get in. Don't make me keep standing here, Tommy Joe."

Tommy hesitates a moment longer. Adam raises an eyebrow, looks around quickly for any approaching cabin crew (none, good, safe), and risks a swift swat to Tommy's hip. "Sit."

Tommy sits.

Adam grins, happy, and slides in next to him, tucking the too-thin drier-scented airline blanket securely over Tommy's lap before fastening the seatbelt over it, leaving it loose. The blanket disguises the fit and even if restraining Tommy usually means fun times for both of them, that's not where he wants to go right now. "Okay, baby?"

"I could've done that," Tommy grumbles, reaching for the end of the belt, his head turned far enough towards Adam and away from the window that's it's pretty obvious that it's a conscious effort to avoid the window.

Adam swats his hand away, then leans over to pull the window shutter down before sitting back to fasten his own seatbelt. "Leave that. You're okay." Not a question any more, just reassurance.

"I was okay in the other seat," Tommy says, but he stops fiddling with the belt, wrapping his hands around it instead.

"You're gonna be more okay here," Adam says serenely. "So did you?"

Tommy slumps down in his seat, shoulders hunching. "Did I what?"

Plan B is a go. "Did you jerk off in the bathroom?" The idea of it's actually pretty hot, but he'd as good as told Tommy not to, so it's something he's following up on. Obedience is even hotter.

The blush comes back to Tommy's cheeks, darkening his throat as well, but none of that's ever going to turn him into a meek submissive. Adam wouldn't want it to. "Fuck you."

Adam laughs, soft and pleased, and slides his hand under Tommy's blanket, resting it heavily on Tommy's thigh. "No, baby, you're gonna have to earn that." He lets his hand move higher, fingers curving around to press against the inseam of criminally tight jeans. "Did you jerk off?"

"Earn it?" Tommy looks up at him through his lashes, their startlingly dark lace shadowing his eyes.

It's still not an answer to Adam's question, but he can put that off for a little while. "If you make it to LA without coming, you get to come home with me and fuck me."

Tommy's eyes widen, then close, his lips pressed together, and Adam's hand is close enough to Tommy's cock to feel the shift of fabric and heat that indicates that Tommy's very definitely interested in that incentive. "You know planes don't turn me on, right?"

"Planes don't," Adam agrees, gives in to temptation, and slides his hand up to cover Tommy's cock, hot hard rise in his jeans, fitting so perfectly in his palm. "I do."

" _Fuck_..." Tommy's eyes press tighter closed and his lips part, shiny pink invitation that Adam's going to have to wait to accept. "Fine, fuck, no, I fucking didn't jerk off. What the fuck are you _doing?_ "

Obedience is totally hotter than knowing that Tommy had jerked off would have been, even with all the pretty mental images that brings with it. Maybe next time they fly he can order Tommy to jerk off in the bathroom so he gets both, but right now, he's got the sweet press of Tommy's interested cock under his hand, his hand hidden under Tommy's blanket, and a beautifully pliant Tommy. That's all a lot more immediately hot. "I’m distracting you," he murmurs. "Keep it quiet, Tommy Joe, unless you want Sasha to know what's going on."

Tommy's eyes snap open into a glare, but his hands stay on the seatbelt, no move to try to stop Adam. No move, and no words.

"Good boy," Adam approves softly, and turns his hand to snap the button of Tommy's fly free, rubbing his fingers slowly along the line of Tommy's cock before pulling the zipper down. "Next time we fly, no underwear, okay?"

"Fuck, yeah." Tommy closes his eyes again and swallows. It's fucking gorgeous, and there's no way that Adam's looking away from his face right now. "Got it."

Adam seriously doubts that Tommy's going to remember, but that's something to devise punishment for another day. Right now, he's just going to slide his hand into Tommy's underwear, pushing tight jeans down far enough to be able to curl his fingers around Tommy's balls, rubbing very gently. "Remember, Tommy Joe. If you don't come before we land, you fuck me tonight."

Or tomorrow. Time zones are a bitch, but either way, he's pretty sure they're going straight to bed once they get home.

"If..." Tommy's voice is beginning to thicken, rougher, and Adam seriously loves that he's able to do that, to hear that. "If I do?"

Adam pulls his hand back far enough to close it around Tommy's cock, the hot, graceful curve perfect to fit in his hand and let him swipe his thumb over the head. Already sticky, and maybe he should have thought to cover his own lap with a blanket, but it's not like the entire world hasn't seen him with a hard on already. "I won't let you," he says with quiet certainty. "You're not gonna jerk off any other time you go to the bathroom, are you?"

Tommy shakes his head, eyes still closed, and bites his lip again, the flesh pulling white until the slide of teeth before plumping out darker.

"And I'm not gonna let you come," he finishes. "Trust me. Besides, d'you really wanna? Or would you rather wait and get to fuck me?"

Tommy's cock jerks in his hand, and Adam laughs softly, delighted, rubbing his hand over Tommy's cock under the blanket. "Is that your final answer?"

"Fuck you," Tommy manages, more of a hiss than speech, but it's soft, a plea rather than defiance.

"Then you know what you need to do," Adam says with a faint grin. "Or what you need to not do."

This is going to be _fun_ , and Tommy's definitely distracted from his fear of flying.

Plan B is awesome.


End file.
